


"hope" is the thing with feathers

by lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms/pseuds/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms
Summary: Peter had given up all hope of being adopted a long time ago. But is there someone out there looking for a kid just like him?Now with a second chapter!





	1. "hope" is the thing with feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had given up on bieng adopted a long time ago. But is there someone out there who is looking for a kid just like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 200 kudos on this chapter alone!   
> You guys are the best!

“Hope” is the thing with feathers -

That perches in the soul -

And sings the tune without the words -

And never stops - at all -

And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -

And sore must be the storm -

That could abash the little Bird

That kept so many warm -

I’ve heard it in the chillest land -

And on the strangest Sea -

Yet - never - in Extremity,

It asked a crumb - of me.

The common room is buzzing with excitement when Peter arrives. The excitement seems to be most visible on the youngest children – they seemed to vibrate with energy. Peter has been at the Children’s Home of Queens for long enough to know what this type of energy means. It means that someone is coming to the home in search of a child.

Peter remembers the feeling from his first months at the home. He remembers arriving; a skinny, quiet, curious child. Although he missed his Aunt and Uncle constantly, he remembers wanting nothing more than to be adopted. Not because he wanted new parents, but because the orphanage is not a kind place to children like him. Children who ask too many questions. Children who don’t like to fight and who would much rather be reading.

The excitement that came with each new family faded incredibly quickly. Peter was a smart kid; he remembers that it didn’t take long for him to notice the pattern of what children got adopted. It was usually the little ones, 3 or 4 years old. No one was looking for a skinny 11 year old who had the eyes of someone who had been abandoned one too many times.

Peter is 14 now, and he no longer wants to be adopted. He has bigger plans in life. In two years, when he turns 16, he can get a job and file for emancipation. He can escape the cramped home full of young children. He’s pretty optimistic about finding a job. He has amazing grades, and, despite having NO support from the home, he received a full scholarship to Midtown – a school that is next to impossible to get into.

Ignoring the rambunctious children around him, Peter carries his precious cargo towards a quiet corner. They‘ve been working with simple circuit boards in Engineering class, and his teacher has noticed that the work is far too easy for Peter. He‘s been sent home with some extra-curricular work – a much more complex circuit board that was completely in pieces.

Within a few minutes, Peter is so engrossed by his work that he isn’t aware of what’s going on around him. He doesn’t notice the shocked whispers of the other children, or the surprised expression on the director’s face as a very familiar man asks for Peter by name. He’s so focused, in fact, that he jumps a half-foot in the air when Ms. Malone’s hand lands on his shoulder.

“Someone wants to meet you.” she says, rather unnecessarily, because Peter has just made eye contact with the man beside her, and it’s all he can do to not let his jaw drop. Tony Stark, great engineer, scientist and superhero is standing in front of Peter, in one of the most unlikely places he can imagine. What would Tony Stark want at an orphanage in Queens?

“Me?” he asks, and then blushes, embarrassed at the uncertainty that makes itself clear in his shaky tone. He suddenly becomes aware that he has unconsciously stood up, and is now standing awkwardly, a piece of wire still clutched between his fingers.

Tony seems to notice Peter’s shock, because he smiles soothingly, his usual mask dropping before being replaced by a surprisingly gentle expression.

“Let’s sit.” He says, sinking into the office chair across from Peter. Peter sits down much more carefully, anxiety gnawing at his gut. To the boy’s surprise, Tony doesn’t go straight to the point. He glances down at the circuit board instead, then looks up at Peter with a question in his eyes. It’s a question Peter is glad to answer.

Before he can even realize it, Peter is explaining what he’s been doing to the engineer, excitement coloring his voice. Tony notices the happiness in the child’s eyes, and it sends him back to a time long ago, a time when inventing was only fun for him. Not a coping mechanism. Not a necessity.

Despite his initial nerves, Peter finds himself truly enjoying the conversation. He can see Tony’s intelligence, and he’s fascinated by the man’s point of view on some subjects. It almost seems like he sees the world entirely differently than Peter does, but it’s fascinating, not concerning.

Should someone be watching, they will catch a glimpse of something extremely rare. They will see the great Tony Stark literally pluck up his courage before jumping into the boy’s excited chattering, replacing it with a much more serious subject.

“Peter, I have been thinking about adopting a child for a few years now, but I haven’t really been able to find a good fit. My lifestyle would not be good for a young child, so I’ve been looking for someone a bit older. I have a friend who works at Admissions at Midtown, and she brought the essay you wrote to my attention. It was really touching, and, although I don’t really believe in fate, I still can’t help but see some kind of purpose in the fact that you’re the boy I saved at the Stark Expo. So I came here to get to know you, and now to ask what you think of the idea.” The man said, his nervousness seeming to fade the farther he got into the monologue.

Peter’s unease had been growing the entire time Tony had been talking, and now, as the man finished, he breaks eye contact, choosing instead to stare down at his hands. The silence between them has nearly become awkward when the boy speaks again. “Mr. Stark? Why me? I’m just some kid who got into some trouble at the Stark Expo; I’m not really that special…”

He was cut off immediately. “That’s where you’re wrong, Peter. You can’t be “not special”. I knew your parents; I can even claim they were my friends. They were amazing scientists and they loved you a lot. I was heartbroken when they died. Your Aunt May didn’t like me very much, not that I blame her, so she didn’t tell me where she was moving when she took you in. Then that whole mess with Afghanistan happened, so I didn’t really have the time for much else. It was only recently that I started thinking about children. Then I saw the name on that essay and realized that the universe really seems to want to put the two of us together.”

Despite the fact that Peter is blushing bright red, Tony continues.

“And that’s not even everything. Every single person who knows you says you’re the sweetest, nicest kid they’ve ever met. Basically, you have a heart of pure gold. And I when I saw you today, I knew I was done for. Saying no to you would be like kicking a puppy. Literally impossible.”

Peter feels his eyes fill with tears as he listened to Tony speak. The man looks at him sharply; concern evident in his eyes and Peter knows he has to explain.

“I…I never thought anyone would want to adopt a kid like me. I thought I was way too old, and even if not, who would want some little smart-ass like me… I never even dared to hope for something like this. And now it feels like you’ve handed me the sun, but I have no idea what to do with it…”

“Grab onto it and don’t let it go, kid.” Tony responds gently, knowing how important this moment is for both of them. Neither of them is capable of saying a word, but they don’t need it. A single look at the grins that they both wear is enough to know what the answer to Tony’s question will be.

Peter feels uprooted, as if his whole world has been turned on its side. He can’t find it in him to mind very much, though. Nothing will ever be the same, but maybe, just maybe, that’s a good thing.


	2. It's all I have to bring today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows that he's being unfair to Peter. He just hopes he can fix it before he loses the boy entirely.

It’s all I have to bring today—  
This, and my heart beside—  
This, and my heart, and all the fields—  
And all the meadows wide—  
Be sure you count—should I forget  
Some one the sum could tell—  
This, and my heart, and all the Bees  
Which in the Clover dwell.  
-Emily Dickinson

Peter moved into the Tower almost two and a half months ago, and his uncertainty is reaching its peak. He’d noticed Tony’s insecurity on the very first day. The man hadn’t comfortable around Peter. He’d seemed to be constantly on edge. It had been soothing at first, letting Peter know that he wasn’t the only one who was way out of his comfort zone.  
But two months have passed, and Peter’s positivity is beginning to lose steam. Is Mr. Stark having second thoughts?  
And so, when the director of his former orphanage, Ms. Malone, calls to ask whether he wants to attend the Home’s annual Christmas party, he accepts immediately. And although the party is only a single night, he tells Mr. Stark he’s going to be away until Saturday morning. He doesn’t want to bother Mr. Stark by forcing him to come pick Peter up. He’ll just take the subway. And he has a place he wants to visit in Queens, anyways.  
He’s been going to the Botanical Garden to sit and think since he first came to the orphanage. He even has a spot of his own, a lovely little corner where no one ever goes. He remembers his aunt and uncle taking him there before the accident, so he’s always gone there when he has a problem that he’s worried about. The memories of happier times have always soothed him.  
But they aren’t helping tonight. Peter’s worries are far too big. He had really mucked this up, hadn’t he. How could he have ever believed that he’d be good enough for Tony Stark , the self proclaimed genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist? Now he just wishes he had never agreed to the offer. It would have saved Tony all the effort of the adoption, the legal agreements, the money he had put into it all. And it would have saved him the pain of losing yet another father figure.  
After a few hours of wallowing in self pity and preparing himself for the return to the Home. He doesn’t want to do anything embarrassing in front of Mr. Stark, like cry. The refusal is going to be embarrassing enough. He’s definitely prepared for getting returned to the Orphanage. 

Peter was definitely not prepared for it. In fact, he has tears in his eyes as soon as Mr. Stark said they have to talk. He hadn’t realised how much this had meant to him.. But apparently it had meant a lot. And he can’t go through hearing a refusal from the person he has respected all his life. So he decides to beat Mr. Stark to it. He just hopes his voice will hold out.

“Mr. Stark...wait. I know what you’re going to say. I’m sorry. I’ll leave. No hard feelings. I won’t talk to the media or anything. I’ll be gone in an hour and you’ll never have to deal with me again.” Peter manages to choke this out, but it’s far too much for him. He’s going to cry, or have a panic attack. Most likely both. He has to leave. Before Mr. Stark can say a single word, Peter turns and races out of the door.

Tony is left standing in the room alone.  
“Goddamn it.” This was not what was supposed to happen. He needed to fix this.  
“Fri? Does Pete have his phone on him?”  
“Yes, sir. I’m tracking it now.”  
“Good girl.” Tony said, grabbing his car keys and a jacket.  
“Sir? If I may? Give him a few minutes to breathe. I believe that he may be embarrassed over crying in front of you and he may not appreciate your immediate reappearance.” Friday cut in.  
Tony stopped, considering it. He really wanted to chase after the kid. He did care about Peter, even if he was terrible about showing it. Friday was probably right, though. The kid probably needed some time. But not too long.  
After what felt like eternity, but was probably around two minutes, Tony decided that he had waited enough. He knew Peter was suffering and he hated it. It was agonizing.  
“Fri? Where’s Pete now?”  
“He’s heading along East 42nd Street.”  
“Where might he be heading?” Tony asked, confused.  
“I’m not sure, sir. Objects of interest within walking distance are...the New York Public Library, Bryant Park, and the Bryant Park Station.”  
“Thanks, Fri. Let’s go get the kid before he gets too far.”  
The elevator brought Tony down to the garage in a few seconds. Usually he’d be picky about what car he’d be taking, but that is the last of his worries right now. He gets into the first car he sees and races out of the underground, brakes squealing around the corners. He’s ignoring the speed limit. Thankfully, Peter hasn’t gone very far. Tony catches sight of him, his hood pulled up over his head as he hurries into Bryant Park. Tony pulls into the nearest parking spot and hops out of the car.  
Unfortunately, there is a lot of teenagers with hoods in Bryant Park. He wanders around the park for a few minutes. He finally notices a boy sitting on an otherwise empty park bench. He’s drowning in an oversized sweatshirt that Tony now recognizes as his old Stark Industries sweatshirt. He looks adorable and pitiful at the same time.

Peter sighs a breath of relief as he sinks down onto his favorite bench in the park. He’d discovered the place shortly after being adopted. One of the workers at Stark Towers had to leave suddenly, and she had asked Peter to watch over her dog, a beautiful mixed breed named Bailey. Peter had discovered the park; and in connection the peaceful bench, on one of their many walks. He had gone there ever since then.  
He jumps, surprised as someone sits down next to him. His heart drops as he sees that Mr. Stark is sitting next to him. The man looks so disappointed that Peter can’t even hold eye contact. He lets his head drop back down, staring intently at his knees and wishing the ground would just swallow him up.  
“Kid.”  
Peter doesn’t look up. He doesn’t think he could bear the look on Mr. Stark’s face again.  
“Hey, kid. Can you look at me?” Mr. Stark’s voice is gentler than before, almost as if he can read Peter’s mind.  
And Peter does the bravest thing he can - he looks up.

Peter looks up, and Tony’s heart breaks just a little bit more. His eyes are red and teary, he’s sniffling just a little bit, and he looks utterly terrified. Tony realises that he has to fix this. He’s messed up, big time.  
“Listen, Pete. There’s a lot I should say, but let me start with this. I’m really sorry for making you think I was having second thoughts. I’ve been acting terribly and I know it. The truth is, I’m terrified. I don’t want to mess this up. You...you mean too much to me. My dad, he was a really shitty person and I don’t want to become him. I’m going to do my best to make this work, Pete.”  
Tony has never imagined doing this, yet here he is. Actually talking about his feelings. He looks up at the kid and his heart drops when he sees the tears on the boy’s face. What if Peter doesn’t want…  
His thoughts are interrupted by a child slamming into his chest. Before he can even realise what’s happening, his arms come up automatically to steady Peter, to pull him closer. Instinctively, he speaks quietly into Peter’s hair, knowing the boy can hear him.  
“I’m not going to get rid of you, Pete. You’re my kid, and nothing is going to change that.”  
“In fact, you’re going to be stuck with me for a long time.” he jokes. He’s rewarded by a muffled giggle.  
They stay like that for a few minutes, both loath to move. Tony notices that people are beginning to notice him, however, so he gently pulls away from the kid. He doesn’t want to, but getting the vultures involved at this point in time would be incredibly damaging to Peter. Speaking of the kid, Tony has to admit that he looks a good deal younger than he really is. He’s rubbing at his eyes, which are slightly red from crying. His hair has lost any semblance of order, and has transformed into a mess of adorable curls. They look soft, so much so that Tony has to physically stop himself from running his hand through them.  
He waits until the kid looks up at him, blinking sleepily, before speaking.  
“You ready to head out, kid?”  
“Sure.” Peter responds, his voice still a bit rough from crying.  
“How about we watch a movie when we get back? A nice relaxing rest of the day, ok?” Tony asks, hoping to get a slightly more enthusiastic response.  
“That sounds great!” Slight excitement is audible in Peter’s voice now, which is exactly what Tony was hoping for.  
He stands up, wincing as his back cracks in multiple places. He glances over at Peter only to see him muffling a laugh.  
“Right, right.” Tony says sarcastically. “Make fun of your old man.”  
His sarcasm is undermined by the fact that he’s fighting a wide smile of his own.  
Peter freezes suddenly, mid-step, and Tony realises that he has automatically placed a hand on the boy’s shoulders. Peter doesn’t seem to mind, however, so Tony leaves it there.  
“So, kiddo. Hot chocolate or popcorn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love feedback.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments so far.


End file.
